zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon/Alternate Versions
This page consists of any alternate versions of Melissa appearing in either alternate universe settings or crossovers with other material. Black Knight In the medieval and magical world of Camelot, Melissa is the Royal Wizard of a neighboring kingdom. Born to a small and poor family, Melissa had an incredible amount of magical energy from the moment of birth, so much in fact that she accidentally released a shockwave of energy that resulted in her mother's death during labor. Because of this, she was shunned by her village and physically and emotionally abused by her father for her power and "killing" her mother. However, Melissa had the love of her older brother and sister, who also tried to help her control her powers. They would regularly spend time together in the woods and help Melissa practice her magic, seeing it as a gift, rather than a curse. However, during a training session, their father interrupted in a drunken tirade and struck her, causing her to release another shockwave that ended up hitting her sister. While her brother tended to their sister, their father yelled at Melissa that she had killed her own sister. Believing she truly had killed her sister, Melissa fled and never saw her family again while remaining completely unaware that her sister actually survived the blast. As she wandered, Melissa was taken in by a powerful sorcerer as his second apprentice. For seven years she trained with him, learning to control and understand her magic. However, the sorcerer's first apprentice grew jealous of the attention Melissa received and killed the sorcerer, stealing his notes in hopes of attaining his power. However, the sorcerer left his true powerful possessions to Melissa: a magic tome that will show her whatever she asks and a staff forged from dragon bones that is said to only be wielded by a dragon. After burying her mentor, she set out on her own once more. Eventually, Melissa befriended a group of refugees and used her powers to protect them from bandits. As she spent more time with them, she ended up developing feelings for the leader of the group, who reciprocated her feelings. However, Melissa discovered that they were not refugees at all, but actually bandits who had manipulated her into killing their competition. The leader admitted that he never had real feelings for her and was just taking advantage of her power. Heartbroken and enraged over the betrayal, Melissa killed them all and learned that day that she could only trust herself, effectively closing herself off from others for good. Upon hearing of the death of these bandits, the King sent out Sir Jack to find the culprit. Melissa however, defeated them and, intrigued by the King's request, went to see him. The King was seeking a new Royal Wizard and Melissa declined, but she agreed to stay a week in the kingdom at the King's request. Though she was highly cautious due to her past experiences with untrustworthy people, Melissa ended up bonding with the young Princes Jonell, in whom she saw much of her younger self. The King then revealed to her that his former Royal Wizard was in fact her sorcerer mentor, who had recommended her as his replacement in a letter several years ago before his death. Upon learning this, Melissa decided to accept the King's offer. Now the Royal Wizard, Melissa advises the King on various issues and also serves as Jonell's private tutor. In dealing with any issues, Melissa keeps a cool and level-headed mind and does her best to make rational choices. Although, befriending Jonell has made Melissa slightly more friendly, she is still cautious to newcomers and vehemently avoids relying on others, which can often result in stubbornness and arrogance. She is a highly powerful and skilled wizard, of which she is greatly aware. Fable Based on Lionhead Studio's Fable III, Melissa takes on the role of the Hero of Brightwall/Princess of Albion. Melissa is the second child of the old Hero Queen and the younger half-sister of King Logan, having been born as a result of a brief affair between her mother and former companion/lover. Because of this, she has been labeled by some as a "bastard" and illegitimate heir to Albion. For the most part, Melissa lived an easy and comfortable life without ever experiencing real hardship and remained rather naive to her brother's tyrannical rule of the kingdom. However, her eyes are eventually opened to the true state of the kingdom and she eventually flees the castle to fulfill her destiny of becoming a Hero like her mother. Along the way, a mercenary named Zac is hired to act as her bodyguard. Melissa finds Zac difficult to get along with due to his aloof and cold personality as well as his grim outlook on life. Nevertheless, Zac performed his duty to protect her and assists her in her quest to unite Albion and overthrow Logan. Though hopeful and determined, Melissa has a lot to learn if she is to be Queen some day. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Melissa is a first year student at Duel Academy in Obelisk Blue. She runs a combination dragon and spellcaster deck with her Duel Spirits being Lesser Dragon and Harpie's Brother. She also has a second, secret deck called Mythsetians that she created. Melissa was highly skilled in dueling since she was young and was often shunned by other children because she would always win. However, Melissa chose not to let this get her down. Eventually, when she was old enough, she decided to enter Duel Academy. Because of her parents' wealth and influence, Melissa was accepted into the Academy the the Obelisk Blue dorm and was not required to take an entrance exam like other potential students. This earned her a very negative reputation among the school, even fellow Obelisk Blues. Everyone assumed that she was a bad duelist because her parents paid her way into the school. Melissa was very aware of these rumors, but chose not to deal with or prove them wrong since she was unconcerned with what others thought of her. During her time at the Academy, Melissa took an immediate interest in a Ra Yellow student Zac Nichols, who narrowly avoided being placed in Slifer Red by a single point. After hearing how all Obelisks were always trying to swindle or otherwise trick lower ranked students, Zac was adamant that she leave him alone. However, Zac received a note from her one day, asking him to meet her outside the girl's dorm. Instead, Zac was reprimanded by security and set to take part in a disciplinary duel. Zac angrily confronted Melissa, believing she had orchestrated the prank. However, Melissa discovered that other Obelisk students were behind it and, in an effort to clear her name, offered to take her place in the duel. Melissa not only won the duel, but demonstrated to the entire school that she was incredibly skilled. Zac apologized to her for judging her too soon and the two became friends. Arc-V In the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, Melissa hails from the Fusion Dimension as a member of Duel Academy. She duels with the same dragon-spellcaster deck as in GX, with some added Tuner and Synchro monsters. Like most of its dueling soldiers, Melissa was forced to train to become an elite dueling machine, making her one of the Academy's top duelists. However, Melissa did not follow the Academy's doctrine nor did she support their plot to invade and unite the four dimensions. Because of this rebellious and insubordinate nature, Melissa was never cleared for the field and often remained under the watchful eye of Ian Rend. Every night she wished for an escape and one night, her prayers were answered by Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, who used its powers to take her to the Synchro Dimension. There, Melissa inserted herself into society and befriended amateur Turbo Duelist, Jonell. Melissa concealed from all her origins from Fusion and refrained from using Fusion summoning at all, instead learning to use Synchro summoning while becoming a skilled Turbo Duelist herself. However, her past slowly began to catch up to her. Ian, having finally tracked her down, kidnapped Jonell to lure Melissa into a duel. Melissa was able to rescue her friend and revealed her origins to her before the pair escaped to the Xyz Dimension with Clear Wing's power. Category:A to Z